


Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #5 - Jealousy

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipcifica, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, dipperxpacifica, dippifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: The fifth of the comics loosely connected to Return to the Falls. Is it filler? You better believe it's filler.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: A Return to the Falls [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #5 - Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn during the Covid-19 Lockdown of 2020.  
> With huge thanks to my fiancee, Kyo, and Alex Hirsch for one of the most fascinating animated series I've ever encountered.  
> If you like my writing, you might (emphasis on might) enjoy my five star rated Alternate History novel, The Great London Conspiracy.  
> www.thegreatconspiracy.co.uk  
> I do also have a ko-fi:  
> https://ko-fi.com/jamooney  
> And a Deviantart-mabob:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jamooneyart  
> And that there Tumblrs:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jamooney


End file.
